The Tide And the Moon
by blassreitter
Summary: The Tide and the Moon an PercyxArtemis fanfiction. My first Story of the Percy Jackson Universe. The hunt is a safe heaven for the Hunters of Artemis but what is the secret that the hunt is guarded so well and why is the cold hated man warming herself up against a certain young man. You will all find out if you join me in my adventure.
1. The Giant

Xander Icarus P.O.V.

_Olympia, Washington, King Solomon's Reef_

There been thick fog for a few days around Olympia in Washington on clear light day, one as this one. Mortals don't see a different between the mist of mortals and the mist of the goddess Hecate that twist the mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, titans and other mystical creatures and supernatural occurrences and replace them with the things that mortal mind knows about and can comprehend. Like my sword that is magical enchanted and forged by the Cyclops at Poseidon underwater forges, one of the best smiths and maybe even better than Hephaestus Greek god of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes and blacksmiths.

Yeah I know a long list of titles for that old god, but yeah if I encounter a monster here now on clear day on the street full of dumb mortals and they catch my smell and no my smell don't stench it's just that demigods have a powerful aura hanging around them that attract monsters and if they attacks me, I need of course defend myself but mortals seen me with a shotgun or baseball bat attacking an innocent mortal being instead of defending myself with my sword. So I always try to lure the monster in an alley and kill them there, because last time I had the police department after me. Not that they can recognize me and able to catch me but it is just annoying to explain to mortals. So not my wish to ending in jail and been there, done that and whooped some titans ass there and left the place that they call Tartarus a subtropical paradise for eh…. Monsters.

I visited this place that they call _"King Solomon's Reef"_ in _Olympia_ and no not the place in Greek Olympus or the Olympus in New York where the gods has partying around roaming free, no this is Olympia in the state Washington and this time of it's years it is always crowded with new demigods that discovered their inheritance of their godly parent or some veterans of the last two wars that I has met when I fought along them with my other identity. But they know me here as Xander that has roamed half of America slaying monsters and rescuing demigods but right now I am waiting for my next order: _"Blue pancakes"._

Hmmm I can already smell the fresh smell of _"Blue pancakes"_ it makes me hungry as a Hydra that hasn't enough food for all his heads with no brains. I know you are wondering as a demigod how I can sit here so carefree, well it is because most places with Greeks name as this one has the blessing of Hecate that has twisted the mist here so tight that all the demigods that visit this place are seen or smell as any normal mortal outside of _"King Solomon's Reef"_ but we are still free to use our powers. Sometimes we meet our parents here or we meet other demigods from all over America. But today I am here for a mission that is very important for the people that I hold dear.

I sat there at my table that was placed near the window as I saw a young girl mad her ways through the rows of tables. I guess that she look around a year of sixteen but you may never know with us because some of us has gained immortality or any other way to keep their youth. But back to the girl as I saw that she has a pretty face with twinkling emerald eyes and full red lips, her dark long hair that she holds braided tail that run along her back and a dazzling smile that blinded me just like the sun and a friend of mine the god of pop of music and poetry that like to lay on the beach tanning his skin in the sun and trying to score some girls. As I though about that idiot of a god and my mind wandered to a certain goddess until someone interrupted me out of my though as I saw who stood there at my table with her hands up holding a plate with "Blue pancake" and a dazzling smile.

"Sir, your "Blue pancake" has arrived, I hope you will enjoy your meal here at King Solomon's Reef" she said with a sing along voice and placed the plate in front of me and gave me a wink with her eye lashes and left my table while wiggling with her hips obtaining attention from the males at the bar. Not that I recognized that she did that because in front of me waited a whole plate of blue pancakes begging to me to be devoured by me. After some time when I have started with my third plate of "Blue pancakes" I felt a powerful present entering the "Reef" and my combat instinct took over as I turned around, with one hand in my pocket gripping the ballpoint readying myself for a confrontation only to meet there my….. Mom.

My hand left my pocket as I saw that my mother has entered the "Reef" as she strode towards my table with a bright smile plastered on her face and pulled me into a hug leaving everyone gasping in surprise in the room.

"Hello Perseus, I am glad to find you in good health and as I may say with a good appetite." Mom whispered grinning at me like crazy as I grudged at my full name and we exchanged some hugs. Time passed until we finally released each other and she started teasing me in front of the whole population in the room.

"But son, don't you think that you will grow a belly instead of muscle if you eat too much of those delicious "Blue pancakes"" and set a stern look on her face and waged her finger at me as if I was a bad kid while my eyes looked down at the floor out of embarrassing and heard a lot of demigods snickering behind their hands, I shot them a glare and everyone stopped and took up with the thing they were doing before my mom has barged into the "Reef". She took a seat on the other side of my table summoning a plate and cutlery, took then a "Blue pancake" from the plate and begun to eat leaving her son standing there gaping at her with a dumb expression on his face as he watched his mother devouring his meal with divinity.

"But mom, I am a young growing up demigod and I just need some food after all those exercises, traveling and training! But believe me or not I am on a diet I have just ordered three plates instead of six" I said with confidence that turned immediately in shame as my mother commended at me.

"Ha you, my son on a "DIET" and she laughed so hard that she almost choked in her pancake. "Your stomach is an endless pit, the void for those poor victims that you devourer just like this delicious "Blue pancake" she said with taking a bit out of it.

The whole room listened in silence at the conversation between mother and son in amazing. They had heard what this guy Xander did and looking at his posture he was not a small deal, he towered with ease over the largest guy in the room with his 6.5 feet in length. They heard how he has whipped a whole battalion of monsters that has laid in siege at the University Wisdom of Athens in Ohio and wondered how his mother has such a motherly iron grip on her son and how deep his affection is toward his mother because none of the demigods could handle such an embarrassment from their mother in front of such a huge public without snapping at their mother and take the lovely teasing with care.

With time passed with much amusement between mother and son and the crowd the two of them left them while smiling and entering a private room. His mother turned around with a serious expression on her face before talking to her son.

"Xander my son will you please return with me to Olympus. I and the gods, we miss you very much and we know you are busy with rescuing demigods from bad behavior parental and that made us proud, but please spend some time with us on Olympus." His mother begged him gripping with both her hands his face so that he must stare into those pleading brown eyes begging to accept her request. Not that he should has refused it but he felt that something was going to happen here in _Olympia_ and he must find out what.

"I know mom, I has been away for the past few years and it is time for me to return home. I have missed my family, Camp Half Blood with all my friends there, battling together with them and conquer the flag. But most of all I missed my patrons and you my mother" Xander said with tears in his eyes. "But mother please give me one more week to set things here right because I has a feeling that someone soon need my help." Xander begged his mother and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright, I know you did great deeds and I shouldn't wish for a better son than you" she said with proud. "But tell me, why did you choose that ridiculous name of Xander Icarus as for hiding your identity outside the council" she said with a smirk before flashing out of the room leaving him with no retort toward her.

Diane Divine P.O.V.

I sat there hiding in my room behind a few boxes in the wardrobe, holding the door really tight tears were streaming down my cheeks as if I tried to keep myself hidden from my uncle that banged at my door and yelling commanding me to open the door for him if I don't want another heavy punishment.

"If you don't open the door now bi* then I will maybe forgive you for locking the door" roared uncle Herman through the door, still pounding and the sounds echoed through my room and into my head repeating itself over and over. I tried to block the sounds of his yells and the door out of my head as I still felt the pain on my face and arms that were burning red, skin damaged and swellings because of my last punishment where he has used a flatiron for punishing me for causing the death of his sister that was my mother and his wife that was my aunt a very kind women and all that has happened two years ago. Every time if I call the police or the child ambush protection he always manage to persuade his good will in front of everyone and telling them stories about my big fantasy that nobody want to believes because they were coming from a child of seven years old but now I have burning marks that can prove how mean and inhuman my uncle is. I retreated myself back to my inner sanctum closing the outer world, the pain, the sorrow and all the bad stuff that has happened over the two years that it all begun.

_Dream realm_

I woke up at a beautiful beach with white soft sand and a beautiful sea green ocean that extend to the horizon. The sky was dark but not unpleasant because I saw many stars and there at the end of the horizon shin the full moon and the ocean mirrored the moon in perfectly harmony. I looked amazement at the beautiful view in front of me and I started hiking over the beach, burying my feet in the soft sand until I saw my own reflection into the water. I saw myself but I saw no burn marks on my arms of face, no cuts from the knife that my uncle used on me and no bruise that covered my entire body. I felt tears streaming down over my cheeks from happiness and sat there what looked an eternity. Slowly I stood up and took a walk along the rift between the beach and the water for a long time I traveled along the water until I reached a palm three and decided to lie down to rest. After a while I started to play through moving my arms and legs waving along my body creating a sand angel. I sat up because my stomach begun to growl, wishing I had something to eat and then my noise catch the smell of fresh baked bread and baked bacon that hangs full in the air. I stood up and followed the smell of food and then I saw a table that wasn't there before with the food plate on the table a wooden board with fresh sliced bread and beacon along with fresh juice in a silver goblet with a moon emblem on it.

"You may eat you know" said a warm voice behind me.

Zoe Nightshade P.O.V.

I watched from my constellation "The Huntress" at the young girl and felt her pain and grieve that she had endured at such a young age. She walked along the edge of the beach and time after time she buried her feet into the sand. I saw burn marks along her face and arms, her dark blond hair decorated her innocent face and I wished that I could take away her pain and sadness just only for lessening her pain. Then I felt a powerful present approaching me and knew that it was that of Ouranos primeval god of the heavens and lord of this domain.

"My child, if you wish you can visit the young girl at the island and give her guidance that she surely will need. Then I Ouranos Lord of the heavens will give you my permission to enter the dreams of mortals and demigods." Ouranos said with a gentle voice and left an overjoyed Zoe behind. Zoe concentrated at the little girl and focused on her burn marks and soon they vanished before the girl took a look into the ocean and saw that the girls began to cry out of happiness and this gave Zoe a warm feeling. She watched as she saw that the girl resumed her walk along the beach and time passed until she took a rest lying near the palm three and after some time resting she began to play in the sand creating a sand angel by moving her arms and legs along her body. Zoe concentrated again and placed a table near the place where the girl lies along with some fresh food and juice for the girl. A few seconds later the girl stood up and followed the smell of the food that hung into the air.

"You may eat you know" said Zoe with a bright smile as the girl turned around to watch her with bright eyes and before the girl could move away Zoe gripped the wrist of the girl and pulled the girl into a hug.

Diane Divine P.O.V.

I turned around away from the table and the food and saw that there stood a young girl with black hair, black eyes that shines with happiness, worries and sadness, she wear a silver hunter outfit and she have a quiver hanging along her hip full of arrows and a silver bow in her hand. I looked her in shock and tried to move away for a run but before I could make a move the girl gripped my wrist and pulled me in a hug and whispered soothing words into my ears and began rubbing my back as tears were making their way down over my cheeks, I covered my face into her shoulder and let everything out my pain, my worries, my sadness and my fear away that I has hold for two years.

Third P.O.V.

There stood the huntress and the little girl embracing each other at the beach, the huntress comforting the young girl that has been left alone for a long, long time. After some time they released each other from there embrace and smiled at each other. The huntress leaded the young girl to the table encouraging her to take a nip from the juice and a bite from the toast. After sometime as they has both filled their stomach to their hearts content they introduced themselves one to another.

"Hello Diane!" greeted Zoe with a grin. "I hope that the food has tasted delicious." She continued and her grin widens, turning into a bright smile and eyeing the girl in front of her.

"Yes, my Lady the food tasted delicious" Diane stuttered and her face turned bright red and fell mute.

"Just call me Zoe" said Zoe and continued with smiling at the girl waiting for her to say something, hoping that the girl will ask her something, a conversation but Zoe knows that the girl don't trust a person that fast anymore and waited patiently. The silence was not uncomfortable but the opposite, a silence to let everything sink in and left each other to their own mind.

"Diane I know what has happened to you and how your uncle has treated you terrible, no beyond terrible! He mutilated and ambushed you for his own selfish dirty need, touching a maiden body how dare he. May he be tortured in the field of punishment in Hades domain for eternity." Zoe's voice grows heavier and angrier by each word that left her lips. After the tirade of Zoe has ended and she has calmed herself a little she stood up and embraced Diane once again, feeling Diane and her own tears flowing once again.

"I must tell you something Diane and I have not much time left, no questions please Diane" Zoe asked as she saw that Diane wanted to ask something but decided to do not and instead listening to Zoe's story.

Zoe took a deep breath and gathering her though as memories from long ago returned to her from the depth of her hearth and though that she has locked the painful memories of her past away but mostly the good memories covered her pain as she remembered her fun time with the hunt and meeting her only male friend that she has met on her journey.

_"A long time ago, eons maybe in the time of ancient Greeks there was a garden in the west of Greece. The garden was from the goddess Hera Queen of Olympus and wife of Zeus. The garden is called "Garden of the Hesperides" and with her wedding with Zeus she received a gift, apples from Gaea own fruit branches and planted the seeds from the apples in her garden. The Hesperides that lived on worked on the island were given the task of tending to the grove, but occasional the Hesperides plucked a few apples themselves and ate the fruit. Not trusting the Hesperides the Queen placed also Ledon a dragon with hundreds heads and he never sleeps to watch her apples."_ Diane listened with big eyes as she heard about the monster that guards the garden.

"Why wanted the queen desperately guards the apples" asked Diane with a curious face and her eyes sparkled.

"The apples were called "Apple of Immortality" one bite and you turn immortal." Answered Zoe smiled at Diane as she saw that the girl was playing the scene inside her head.

_"But one day a young hero visited the island and reached the "Garden of the Hesperides" at the western part of the island and tried to pluck an apple from the tree but was blast away by the dragon Ledon. The young Hero's was Hercules Son of Zeus"_ At the name of the hero Zoe, sneered the name out with disgust.

"_Hercules has a task from the gods to gain one golden apple from the "Garden of Hesperides" first he used flattery against the Hesperides to convince them to help him gathering the apple, but the Hesperides didn't fall for the trick. One day he wandered along the island and saw a girl struggling against a deer that she tried to hunt down for her sisters to have some meat for them, he came out of the shadows throwing a spear and killed the deer with one move and then he used his muscle to help the girl gathering fruit that she hold in a big wooden basket that were decorated whet nymphs and satyrs dancing around the edge. While helping the girl he asked a numerous of question about the island and the garden. A few days have passed and the girl has fallen in love with the young hero Hercules and gave him her hairpin that she has created and could transform into Anakusmos. Anakusmos is the name of the sword that is very powerful in the hands of a son of Poseidon or a water creature and showed him and gave it to him as prove of her love to him. Hercules accepted the gift and promised her his love and that it will last for eternity and turned around and made his way to the three and obtained the "Apple of Immortality" fulfilling his task at least and waved at the girl promising his promise and walked away off the island and never returned, a few days later her sisters and her father Atlas has found out how Hercules has obtained the "Apple of Immortality" and casted her out of the island, banned and exiled the girl wandered alone through the ancient Greece, she felt bitter and anger is an understatement. She swore that she would have her revenge against Hercules for betraying her but after a few years she finally found him but it was already too late."_ Anger has returned in Zoe voice and she took a goblet and poured some juice for Diane and herself into the goblets and took small nips. After some time and they have drained their goblets.

"What has happened to that traitor of a male?" begged Diane with disgust in her voice wanting to know what has hurt such a nice girl that held her comfort in her time of need. Zoe left a small sigh and smiled at Diane ruffling her hand through her blond hair and continued with her story.

_"After a few years when she has reached Olympus She found the council room full of cheering gods, goddess, fauna's satyrs and other mystical creature that celebrated Hercules turning immortal and into a Minor god his father Zeus was proud that he has accomplished the twelve labors and forced his daughter to marry him. At the council room I met a wonderful goddess and friend, Artemis she is the goddess of the hunt and the moon and has raised a group of immortals girls that are called the Hunter of Artemis. They hunt and kill monsters and swear of male because of their hatred for them that has been growing because the male dishonored the girls, trying to rape them, torture them, lying to them and farming their honor. Artemis travels around the world with her maiden/hunters while doing the job for her father Zeus by hunting and killing monsters, titans and other nasty creatures and sometimes man if we are lucky. Sometimes she catch a male peeking at her hunters or herself as they take a bath in the streaming rivers or lake and punish them by turning them into animals and let us hunters hunt them down." An evil grin slowly made his way across their innocent faces of Zoe's and Diane. _

"Ehw, mans are disgusting trying to peek at a ladies body as they are washing and bathing in the water" said Diane "Zoe, the hunt is only for girls, right?" She asked with hope in her voice but with excitement clearly visible on her innocence face.

"Yes you can definitely join the Hunters of Artemis if you ever meet them" said Zoe with a large grin plastered on her face. But let me finish the story" and gave Diane a hug.

"_But five years ago Artemis got kidnapped by Atlas the father of the girl. No gods, huntresses or demigods knew where Artemis was holding captive. The girl and the Hunters of Artemis traveled to a camp called "Camp Half Blood" hoping that they has any news on their beloved sister, mistress and leader. On "Camp Half Blood" were young demigods boys and girls live together each has a godly parent and were trained by Chiron the centaur trainer of heroes. At the first evening that we has arrived at camp we met the entire crowd at the Dining pavilion, there were twelve tables each representing the gods. We the hunters sat at the Artemis table because she is our mistress and one table with a large thundercloud and thunder peeking out of the cloud representing Zeus sat a young girl and at the other table his color blue with a triton as emblem representing Poseidon and there sat a boy with ruffle black hair and under all that hair glowed his eyes with colors of the tropical seawater. Then the trainers of hero's showed up on the podium demanding silence and stamped three times with his hoofs on the wooden floor. Then out of nowhere a god appeared his hair decorated his godly face and his eyes pierced through the room. He began to spoke: _

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand."

_One of the five demigods must be this boy and he pointed at Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and most powerful demigod and this one his finger traveled through the room and pointed at me. You two must go and find my sister Artemis goddess of the hunt and the moon. I don't care who the three others are but you leave tonight or else you will never reach her in time. Percy choice the new huntress Bianca Di Angelo and her brother Nico Di Angelo because he didn't want to separate them yet and I choose Thalia Grace hoping that I could prove to her that male species can't be trusted by women." _At this point I didn't trust any male companions because I saw Hercules in each of them but that changed when I traveled with him Zoe explained to Diane.

_"Throughout the journey with Percy and the others I saw that he was other than any male that has wandered the earth, he fought like a demon protecting Bianca, Thalia and me but he definitely protected the girl Bianca because she was by far the youngest of us all and healed us many times with ambrosia or with his healing powers that he only can use near a river, lake or ocean and his control of water is unmatched by any demigod that I has ever seen. He showed compassion or sometimes eased to moment by joking with us girl's and every night before we sleep takes us over I see him watching the moon and whispering something that I couldn't clearly hear so well. _

_Five days has passed and we had finally reached the island where I came from and saw in horror that Artemis held the sky on her shoulder. The demons were tormenting her with small knives, poking and cutting against her fair skin that's when I felt a powerful aura behind me and saw Percy rushing to the horde of monsters that were tormenting Artemis and wielded Anakusmos with tremendous power, slicing each monster from head to toe, or slicing their bellies open trying to reach my Lady. After some time I heard a growl running through the air over the island and saw Atlas my father walking with a massive hammer in his hands to the place were Percy was fighting the horde of monsters. I yelled a warning to Percy and began to shoot my silver arrows at my father. I know we could not defeat a titan without the help of a god. "We need a god!" I yelled at Percy and he just nodded, as he understood what he must do. What just then happened gave me a shock and I lost my focus for a second that my father used to his advantage and gave me a mortal blow. _

_Percy took over the sky from the goddess so she could fight in his stead, she was wounded but still powerful she began to shoot her deadly arrows at her opponent driving him into rage. Percy took his change and taunted him and that was the end of Atlas, he began to rush towards Percy trying to kill him. I saw my change and at the last moment I tackled him while my Lady shot arrows into his chest, he stumbled into the direction of Percy he was close and Percy relaxed and Atlas rammed against him letting Percy fly and he lost his grip on the sky vacate the previous owner again under the weight of the sky._

_I saw Lady Artemis and Percy pressing one foot in front of the other stumbling making their way to me, trying to reach me. Finally they made it and Percy placed his hands on my wound using the last of his stamina and powers trying to heal me while Artemis did the same. Tears were streaming down their faces as they tried to heal me, I looked up at Artemis to say my last words, how I always has loved the stars and the moon and how great a person Percy is showing Artemis the proof because he has now a strand of hair that has a silver color. To Percy I told him how proud I was that he is the new wielder of Anakusmos and with that I forced him to promise me to use it for the good for helping the innocent mostly girls and that he has to protect Artemis in my stead, as I said this I saw Artemis standing up, her hands and my body glowed with a silver line and I felt myself rising into the sky, joining the stars and my beloved moon that I has just left on earth." _Zoe finished her story while tears were streaming down and Diane shook Zoe gently trying to comfort her.

After a while Zoe found her tranquility back and steeled herself. She gripped Diane shoulders tightly and raised herself a bit so their eyes were on equal height.

"Diane listen to me and brace yourself," Zoe said with a stern voice.

"I has told you my story in the hope that it could help you finding your own path in your life. You are a Demigod Diane a child from one of the gods on Mount Olympus. You have one or more of the divine powers that you has inherit from your godly parent. A life of a Demigod is a rough and dangerous one a world with a lot of creatures lurking outside, your aura attracts them, as flies are attracted to light. They will hunt you down and trying to kill you if they has catch you and that's why you must leave this place, leave your house, leave this city and try reaching Camp or the Hunt because that is the only safe place for people like us Demigods." Zoe said with a calm voice trying to calm the trembling girl that she has hold now in a warm embrace.

A soft voice broken and full of fear left the girl "But here I am safe, here with you on this beach, you will protect me from any harm, right?"

"I wish that I could protect you my little sister but I can't. I am stuck here in your dream only now and if you wake up I will watch over you from my constellation and will glowing with pride that you has managed so far without any help." Zoe said with proud and sister like affection. "Will you do something for me, Diane?" Zoe asked with a little hope in her voice, Diane only nodded not trusting her own voice knowing that she must left this place and her first friend that she has made in years. "If you has escaped your place and found the hunt or camp, search for the boy with black hair and silver hair lock with sea green eyes at camp and tell him, "that he must let me go and stop mourning over my passing because I will always watching over him from my constellation." And if you ever has meet the hunt or join them search for my Lady the goddess of the Hunt and the Moon because she was like a mother to me, a friend that stick out her neck for her daughter and that I always will love her and that I joined her moon in the night sky" Will you do that for me, this small favor and I will always be grateful to you my little star. Zoe pulled Diane into a tight hug soothing words of encouragement and released her whipping away her tears that has slowly showed again and took her hand looking from her face to the direction of her constellation and vanish like a sea breeze.

Diane Divine P.O.V.

Diane slowly opened her eyes and took in her surrounding her eyes flitted from left to right taking in the wooden plank and the boxes and remembered that she was hiding from her cruel uncle. After listening intense she steeled her nerve and opened her wardrobe doors and slipped out of it hoping that today was the day she could escape this horrible house. She took cautious steps in the direction of her door room hoping her uncle wasn't at home at this hour of the day. Steps by steps the distant between her and the door became smaller and smaller with each step that she took her face showing pure relieve and hope. Her fingers were inches away from the doorknob, excitement filling her entire small body.

A hand shot out of the darkness grabbing her blond hair and pulled it hard toward the figure. Diane screamed out of agony and pain. Diane's eyes shot wild through the entire room trying to search a way out of his reach, out of this room and definitely out of this house. She saw buckets of boiling water because the damp rose from the surface and her pupils grew with fear she began to scream and began to kick wildly at her assailant. Then it hit her, boiling water making their way from her head into her cloth over her entire body her voice hit octave higher while she screamed out of pain and misery.

"I will punish you little bi*, my sister was a dumb whore and the only reason I kept you in my house was because of the money that she has on her account." Yelled her assailment with impairment in his voice and continued in the same phrase. "You has cost me a lot of dollars for rising you as my own and all that you gave me in return is kicking and screaming. I'll make you pay for your ungrateful behavior and guess what how you will do that? She kicked and screamed trying to crab his arms and hands with her nails with no avails. "Yes you are going to pay me back by selling your body to my business partners that will ride your kid's body and knock you up and your children will be just like you, you whore!" he laughed maniacal.

Diane's feet finally found a soft spot in her uncle's guard and kicked him between his legs right into his jewels. The man growl in pain as he clamped with one hand his jewel and slowly reached the floor. Diane felt the grip of her uncle lessened around her, freed herself and made a dash to the room entrance and fell on her arms as her uncle once again gripped her tightly but this time around her ankle. She began to yell at him and screamed as she gets another boiling water on her body again and again until she felt no more. She watched in pain as his hands reached her and tore her cloth of from her. Lying there not knowing what her uncle is trying to do but too afraid to find out she kicked him again this time against his face and he flew backward on his back with shock on his face.

"You will not lay a single finger on this girl" a hard cold voice said behind her. "I will drag you to the field of punishment in Hades realm" and with that a male entered the room.

Percy Jackson P.O.V.

_Olympia, Washington, Olympia Ave NE_

He stood at the entrance of the house, feeling an aura from another demigod beside himself and burned the lock with his hands gaining himself entrance to the house. He saw wallpapers running off the wall and at some places they were torn off giving the place a poor state while he walked through the corridor. When he opened the door to the living room he heard faintly a scream coming from the upper floor and made a dash to the stairs and gripped with his right hand the banisters jumping to the other side were he saw a room open giving him a peek inside that almost made his heart skip a beat as he saw the scene of what the man tried to commit. In an instant he reached the other end of the corridor and landed graceful and without a sound on the end and entered the room. His leg raised at the same time as when the girl raised both her legs and hit him in the chest while that of Percy hit the man straight in the face leaving a shoe mark behind.

"You will not lay a single finger on this girl" Percy said with a cold voice that left no room for sympathy toward the man that was clutching his nose where blood was pouring out coffering his face with blood. "I will drag you to the fields of punishment were you life's your worse nightmare while wishing that I could kill you again in Hades realm" and with that said Percy entered the room summoning a blanket and covered the girl while he passed her and stood in front of her uncle his left arm shot out his hands opened and gripped the man's head in a tight grip and dragged him out of the room.

He exited the room took the turn left following the aisle until he reached the end of it and opened the door right of him and entered the room dragging the man along. His eyes took the view of the room and saw that the whole room hung full with pictures of the little girl he saw just a second ago, some pictures showed the girl nude with cuts covering her body and other pictures showed her with burn marks, at the sign of this inhuman humiliation and ambush his face already enraged reached a whole new level and his other hand shot up fast stretching with two fingers spread in a peace sign he buried his fingers into the man's eyes slowly piercing it's way while the man screamed.

His fingers began to catch green flames what is know as Greek fire and added some more torments to the man's suffering and increased again when he set his entire body in Greeks flames that were licking the man's skin. The man suffering entered a whole new level of torment as the flames made their ways to the man's brain and burning the sensitive part of his brain. The man continued screeching in a high inhuman sound that left his burning lips while his arms and legs sprawled wild trying to release his self from this unnatural pain that Percy gave the man with a sadistic smirk on his face. After a while the mans arms and legs stops flapping wild and fell lifeless to the side of his body and fell to the ground as Percy released his head leaving a burning corps on the floor. He looked with disgust at the lifeless body and burning corps before turning around making his way out of the room and entered a few seconds later the girls room finding it empty.

"Where has she fled to, my patrons?" he asked in his mind while turning around making his way down the stairs while covering his entire body into Greek flames set the entire place in flames burning the house of pain, misery and evil for the girl to his foundation because that was what this house has become a symbol of unhappiness and horror to the girl.

"If you step out of the ruin you have caused and turn left going in the direction of the Olympia Ave NE you will find her, but hurry my champion because it is not safe for her yet." Said the voice with worry in her voice and leaving no argument because the situation is critical, a rift between life and dead for the young demigod that finally has escaped the house of horror. He left the house that lies in ruin with still Greek fire licking at the wooden structure that as only survived until the fire is done with it. And run to the place where he felt an great amount of monsters and summoned his swords one is his trusted sword Anakusmos a bronze sword that has gotten his name from Zoe that he has in his right hand and in his left he has Nightshade almost an exact copy of Anakusmos but with Black made of Stygian iron and decorated with silver forming the moon and the tide at night on his sword and charged into battle.

Diane Divine P.O.V.

Diane eyes widened as she saw that her uncle has ended at the other end of the room. It was more the shock of it that he has flew so far because her uncle was a fat thick man and with a fat mustache. His face has turned from red to stiff pale as he opened his mouth to say something. I wanted retort something back at him and escaping the house when I heard an icy cold voice and turned slowly my head in the direction of were it came from. In the doorway stood a man, she didn't expect anyone beside her uncle to escape and this gave her a lesser chance of escaping this horror house. He was bigger than any other man she has ever seen, his body length surpassed that of the average male with ease with his 6.5 feet he towered far over me, my eyes wandered to his face and tried to see a part of it but that was all covered under his cap that only showed his mouth that tightened when his eyes hovered over my body and then over that of my ambusher. He wears a black leather coat that just covered his hips, and black jeans, his cloths are decorated with a fine silver line that runs along his sleeves and pipes and he wears black combat boots. As soon as he has caught a glimpse of my body and saw my burn marks his facial expression morphed beyond rage that made me tremble in fear and horror as I felt a heavy pressure growing into the room that left me with less oxygen. My eyes widened as I saw that his hands were soon be covered in sea green flames and I tried to crawl away from him but my body refused to obey my command so I lie there frozen on the floor. Then he began to move slowly and out of nothing he summoned a blanket and covered my naked body with it and continued his way.

"You will not lay a single finger on this girl" the man said with a cold voice that left no room for sympathy toward my uncle that was clutching his nose where blood was pouring out coffering his face red. "I will drag you to the field of punishment were you life's your worse nightmare while wishing that I could kill you again in Hades realm" continued the man and it sounded as storm coming from the ocean when he spoke, his voice radiated a powerful aura. His arm flashed out and gripped my uncle's head in an iron grip dragging him out of the room and out of my sight. After sometime I heard an hideous screech of pain from the other side of the room that brought me back from my shocked state and I moved my legs from underneath me, my legs were trembling because I has no energy but seer will power to bring myself out of my room, stumbling down the stairs and into hallway to the front door and opened it. My hands tightened around the blanket that covered my body and made my way out of the house I turned left in the direction of Olympia Ave NE. I walked along the road and saw people coming into my direction from the Oil Station Shell.

"Hello dear, said a tall man with brown skin and black hair but his pupils were black, pure black and shone with malice, evil and lust, the others were women's one with a pale skin and has light blue pupils almost white with at the center a black pit the other was a women with long dreadlocks and wearing sunglasses and her lips morphed into a sneer. The women with the dreadlocks and sunglasses gripped my hand and pulled me to her while her other hand rose up to her sunglasses and spoke. "Oh child of the gods, meet my eyes, yes look me in the eyes and be turned into a work of art by the great artist medusa so I can show you to the world as my newest creation." that's when I heard a voice in my head. "Diane, don't watch this creature into the eyes because this creature is called Medusa cursed by the gods and bear the curse of turning every mortal into stone that meet her eyes." Came a voice in her head that sounded cheery with a sing along song playing faint in the background and left her head as fast as it has entered.

Diane closed her eyes without a second though avoiding Medusa's eyes and wringed her small body trying to free herself from her iron grip. "Sister let me help you" said a second voice sounding like bells that belonged to the pale skinned women and felt her took a step closer to my direction. "Open your eyes little one and let me take a look at your beautiful eyes and I know that my sister heartily want to see your eyes as well" and laughed with a hideous sound that was different than her voice and the others joined her as well.

"Those eyes of her will be my golden price of my collection but unfortunate I can't take it if I first want to look into your eyes as desperate and fear will fill them and if I watch you with my eyes and they mirror each other then only then you will become my new statue of divine art." Medusa said cackling.

"Medusa, hurry up I can feel a another present nearby and maybe if we handle this one fast we have then the other unlucky demigod in our pawns and then it is finally my turn." Said the dark colored man with crazy joy in his voice and eyed his surroundings desperately wanting to find the other one.

"Hmmm you are stronger than most of the demigods that we has captured and has killed" the pale siren mumbled. "But don't you worry we will take good care of you my little prey. You can resist all you want but in the end you will fall for my charm speaking, as I am a Siren and no mortal being be it men or women and in your case a little girl can't resist me." Sneered the siren and her face morphed into that of a skull.

Diane felt her resistance slowly grumble as the siren kept talking and attacking her mental barriers with her charm speaks and little Diane tried to fight against her attacks but the desire of opening her eyes grows with each word that left the siren lips and slowly her eyes cracked open and her eyes made their way upward to look into the eyes of….

She looked into a pair of eyes that has the color of ocean green that sparkled with little amusement, concern and something that she isn't familiar with but recognized as pride but didn't understand why this man should look at her with that expression. Then she took a glance behind him and saw a row of monsters gathering around her and the giant. "So another demigod joined the feast of monsters" said the siren with malice but before the last words has left her lips a sword as pure as night and reflected with silver that decorated the sword sliced through the air and separated the head while his other sword moved at the same moment towards Medusa's eyes destroying them both in an instant turning the monsters into golden powder before they even could react. Diane looked up at the man face but was met with a shadowed face but saw that his lips curled up into a smile that was a source of hope for her. He moved his head so that he looked me straight in my eyes and whispered four words "Stay close to me" and made his way toward the group of monsters.

Third P.O.V.

"Rushing to your death demigods" mocked the brown colored man with a grin and stepped forward, with each step he took his features changed, his skin were soon covered by a pelt of dark brown hair, horns were growing at each side of his head pointing forward his face became more cow like and the final touch a tail grow out of his biceps sweeping madly around. "Say your goodbyes to each others because this is the end of yo—" his words faltered as a hug wave of flames came from the man as he charged his swords with Greek flames and sliced horizontal through the air releasing a wave of flames that burned the first three rows of monsters turning them into golden dust before their bodies touched the ground and then he slowly stride towards the monsters meanwhile watching the girl from underneath his cap. He slowly raised his swords and this time two of them and it was just his luck that the sun touched one of his sword made it shine brightly so that all the monsters attention were pointed at his sword. The crowd of monsters gasped in shock and fear as they recognized the weapon but no one gasped as hard as the brown colored man that was in truth the Minotaur.

"Anakusmos, Slayer of Monsters, Death stabber of Titans, Destroyer of Giants, Sword of the Hero of Olympus" the Minotaur whispered in awe backing away. As the crowd heard the name of the sword they backed all away knowing whom the wielder of the cursed blade is, one by one the monsters turned around and ran over the road not wanting to meet their doom with this demigod. They has just reformed after the battle with the gods and they has already lost two of their best fighter Medusa and the Siren only the Minotaur stood there in shock but out of instinct he rushed forward his arms rising up so that his double blade axe was above his head and when his blade was in deathly reach he let his axe sweep down vertical to land on his target. His axe made his deathly move toward Diane's head trying to take at least one demigod with him to the realm of Hades but saw the man showing up behind her one sword disappeared leaving only "Slayer of Monsters" in his hand and grabbed the girl around her waist pulling her up and sidestepped out of his deathly arch in time, the axe whirled past him without doing any damage and leaving a gap in his defense that the man used to his advantage and stabbed into the hearth of the minotaur that turned in golden dust and carried away by the wind.

The man turned Anakusmos back into a ballpoint and laid the girl in a more comfortable position in his arms as he saw that she has lost conscious out of exhaustion and life and death situations thousands more options. He looked around expecting more monster but felt none and made his way into the direction of East Bay and stepped into the water feeling the power of his element rise again and summoned an air bubble around them while manipulating the current of the water to take them to the "Olympic National Forest" that lies West-North of _Olympia._ After some time they reached the place and left the river and followed the path after he has checked the girls health and decided as she wake up from her slumber that he should heal her with her permission and followed a secretpath that lead them to a small lake called "Klone Lakes" that is hidden between the trees and the mist where he has placed his camp. Soon he has reached his tent and placed the girl in a quest bed that was clean and neat and hoped it should comfort the girl in her sleep. As he has tucked in the girl he planted a small kiss on her forehead and wished her happy dreams he saw a small smile curling up on her lips that made him glow with happiness and strode silently out of her room and closed the door softly and let her dream her dreams. 

Diane P.O.V.

Diane felt like she was hovering in air as she has her eyes closed. She felt the soft matrass pushing gently against her back and the cushions did the same for her head. Never has she felt such a matrass in her entire life and wanted to enjoy this a little longer because this must be a dream and soon she would open her eyes and face her depression room with tattered wallpapers showing the grey wall behind it and her uncle pounding on the door. As she laid there comfortable her mind replayed the scene what has happened before she felt this comfortable, she has found out that she was a demigod but what does that mean? What is a demigod and monsters showed up out of the books that her mother has read for her so many times ago and why were they craving for her blood? And then it was there that giant man that showed up at her house giving her the opportunity to escape the house and later he showed up in the nick of time to safe her from the monsters, he is some kind of guardian angel to her someone that showed that she was not alone in this world, but why did he come just now and not when her mother died or when her uncle mutilated her so terrible that she wished that she could die, but he has come at last but can I trust him?

But for now the biggest question is, where am I? Diane though and slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was the white ceiling of her room, she turned her head to the right and saw a door that would definitely lead her outside and decided to take a leap of faith into the unknown. She pulled the blanket of her and discovered that she still wearing the blanket around her body in a Greece style. She shot up but fell back to her bed as she felt a lightening hit her head and decided to take it slow and steady steps toward the door she made it finally outside of her room. Her mouth dropped open in amazement as she saw that the whole floor was decorated with trees that shone with the light of the sun that touched them with his sunlight. It all felt so real and she stretched her hands out to touch one of the trees but her hands met a wall and walked along the trees following a sound of a waterfall that she could hear faintly in the distance. After some strides and gaping at all that beauty around her she entered a round room where the waterfall poured water out of the wall. Taking a few steps toward it and through the water with her hand and looked at her reflection that showed her marks that never will go away. She sat there with tears at the foot of the waterfall and after some time she felt someone entering the room as she saw a shadow stretching over the floor toward her. She looked up and saw the most handsome boy she has ever seen, his body is well build with the muscle in just the perfect portion his six pack and arms are not over muscled and in his face there were not a mark of cruelty but kind and soft his eyes shone with curiosity and mischief but now they looked worried and sad and she knew that he felt that for her as he shared his pain in his heart, she didn't know why he should feel that or why she was not afraid of him but as she looked closely she saw that he just stayed there at the entrance of the room waiting for her to invite him to share this wonderful sight.

She just realized that he waited there, respecting and giving some her personal space and that he will stay there until he want to leave. She took a deep breath and hidded her nerves as it was years ago that she has trusted someone from the other sex. "You may join me at the waterfall if you are the man that has saved me from my cruel uncle and those monsters." Diane answered the unsolicited request of her savior while eyeing him but for some strange reason she couldn't focus on his face. The man lips curled up into a bright smile that reached his eyes and bowed toward her. "As most as I want to join you at this beautiful sightseeing, I am afraid that I am here for something different" The man said with a warm voice and there was a small hint of concern that he fast hid behind a new smile. "Diane, I know that you hate and has no faith into any male, but I'm here for a different reason. I came to this place a week ago, don't ask me why because I don't know the exact reason myself but I just felt that I has something to do here that was important.

"Did you found it that was so important?" she asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Yes of course, I had found that important that matters to me. When I strode through the city. I felt a tuck against the back of my head that received small distress signals coming from a direction and as I walked through the place I felt it weakened when I walked into the wrong direction, but felt it stronger as I found the right way and followed the strong signal that leaded me to your house." And hold her closer in their embrace and tightened a little while sending me a encouraged smile.

"But how did I do that? Sending out those distress signals." I mean she stammered with confusion about the discovering of one of the demigods abilities.

"Well demigods send them out subconscious so that they may be found by other demigods or gods so they can gain help in some way, it is the same signals that we send to them as we are offering food to our parents." He explained, as his old teacher would do back there at camp.

"And simple like that I has picked up yours and followed it to your house the rest of the story you know already and you don't need to be reminded of them, you has enough of it for your lifetime. But that is not the reason that I told you this, I told you this so you can trust me and what I want to do is only for you, so that you can gain some happiness back.

Diane looked up at him with an unanswered question in her eyes that he understood right away. "Why I choose to help you, well you are family to me, all the demigods has a family and want a real family that hold you, cry with you and laugh with you. You deserve a family just like any other child and I think I have found the perfect family for you. But first we are going to swim." A huge grin spread across his face and his eyes began to sparkle with mischief. He flicked his hands in the direction of the waterfall where a vertical line appeared splitting the water revealing a hidden entrance of the passage were decorated with marble statues of wolves that stands proud at each side of the entrance, at the top of the entrance shone a full moon of silver.

Together they entered the passageway and she tightened her arms closer around the man's neck as she watched in amazement at the white marble walls that were decorated with figurines of males and females wearing ancient Greece robes. Some of them where holding weapons in their hands as the man at the beginning of the wall holding a trident above his head pointing it at a fleet while summoning huge waves that clashed against the shore, another man was riding a cloud holding a lightning bolt in his right hand while incinerating titans that were climbing the national building in New York, and she saw another one looking gloomy while wearing a helmet sending fear into his enemies lines while raising skeletons out of the ground and to the fallen heroes he guided them to the underworld where he gave them eternal rest. After a long line of figurines she saw a women standing proud with hunting cloths that showed of her athletic figure while holding a bow and arrow in her hands with young girls around her wearing the same cloth and weaponry in their hands but saw a tall figure standing close behind her that looked familiar.

She stared at the group of hunters intentional forgotten the outside world until she heard a chuckle coming next to her ears as she remembered who was holding her. She let a huff go out of embarrassment and hoped that he didn't comment at her gaping at all this artwork in the passage but mostly her staring at the group of girls. The walls shone brighter at the end of the hallway as she saw that the glowing came from the statues that stood there. There were fourteen statues, each of them resembling a god of the council. They entered a large round room, pillars holding the cellar that were painted with stars and the moon shining brightly, the statues standing in halve a circle with Zeus statue at the center in front of them stood a large pool with crystal clear water that came out of the vase of Poseidon.

"This is the pool of the gods that has an incredible healing regeneration that can heal any wound or scars" He explained to me. "But there is one ehm bad condition" he began mumbling "You must enter the pool eh naked before it can take any effect but it also need someone that has some healing powers to let the pool do his work and that means I as a male must join you in the pool. Her face flustered red that could rival a tomato and concentrated her focus on the floor, because what he said about the pool that it could regenerate any wound or scar and that means her scars and burning marks will vanish against a small price of showing him my birth skin.

"I accept the condition for the pool of the gods" She said resolute and she began removing her sheet that she is wearing in the ancient Greek mode and stepped into the pool.

"Close your eyes Diane and hold my hands tightly" he said and I turned around to face him and saw that he has his eyes closed and for the last time I was wondering why I could not see him sharp as if something was clouding my view as I looked him into the face but threw the idea out of my mind and grabbed his hands. He smiled at me and guided me to the deeper part of the pool and our hands glowed sea green color, I felt the water radiating comforting heat creeping up my arms and legs and then it was gone, we set off of the bottom of the pool and reached the surface, I inhaled deeply and swim to edge of the pool climbing out and grabbing my sheet and pulled it on in Greek style, then I saw it, my arms where the burns mark were before has vanished and now they looked healthy and as I concentrated a little bit more I saw a faint glow of sea green that almost was gone. I turned back to where he was still in the water but he smiled and his eyes were open because he saw that I was presentable again. He moved his hands and a wall of water took form in front of me, hardened. The water mirror, mirrored my reflection and I gasped, my hands traveled up and touched my right side of my face feeling smooth skin, soft as baby skin and tears started to flow out of the corner of my eyes out of happiness. I was so glad, no attachment to my past and now I could look forward, forward to a brighter future. I will heading to the kitchen and bake some pancakes for you she said cheered and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2.

My deepest apologies that it takes so long to release my second chapter. The reason that it took so long was because of some unexpected events in the family.

I want to thanks two people for reading my story as beta-readers and change some bad verbs of mine.

Those are my brave heroes that adventured through my personal Tartarus of grammar.

Applause for JAW7 and rednas97

I will stop here and let you enjoy my second ride of adventure

Yellowstone Lake, Beaverdam Creek, Wyoming

Yellowstone National Park lies in America in the state Wyoming and is one of the greatest and first protected parks of the world. The president at that time was a son of Zeus and signed at March 1, 1872 a law to protect parks for wild life as Grizzly bears, wolves, herds and many other animals. I don't think I have to explain what was the drive of signing the new law. Well it just happened that the mortals were hunting on my hunting ground and were changing forests to dirty industries, so with an arrow nocked on my bow, aiming it at the Adam's apple of my worthless half-brother. He was willing to sign it at last and a promise on the river Styx that he will protect it with all his might. But that was years ago and here I sit at the edge of the lake watching my hunters setting up their camp. The hunt was enjoying them selves after they has finished setting up their tents and some were holding an archery competition with each other while the others, boasting themselves about the achievements of their children while they just sat on their lazy ass" I though. My eyes wandered through the council room and rested that on my brother Apollo who was listening to some music while his head moves on the beat of the sound. Over a small hour the council will start and I dons and was later facing alone the wrath of her family as they figured out that it was her that has helped the demi-god of Zeus. Then we have the Son of Poseidon Orion who tried to seduce me and my huntresses while hiding his poisoned personality and tried to r*** my hunters as I was making my round of the night in my moon chariot, he is just a raping filthy liar, I was glad that my brother planned out his death by making it look like a accident. At the beginning he did look like him that was there at our birth but he wasn't and I was glad that I did not fell for him but Poseidon made me promise him to give him a place between the stars as my lover as we has hanged out a lot before the truth came out. Ugh now every mortal believes that I loved him and out of my rage and satisfaction I placed a giant scorpion named Scorpio near him as punishment. He always boasted that he has killed any animal that he has set his eyes on except for the scorpion that he was afraid off, nice to know actually.

While she was smiling inwardly at her cruel judgment of Orion she heard two voices and she sneaked slowly to the direction of the voices and glanced around the corner and saw two demigods talking. There stood the young son of Poseidon Perseus Jackson and the daughter of Zeus, my half-sister Thalia Grace. They stood face to face talking about something that I couldn't hear clear. I sneaked closer without showing myself and listened to their conversation.

"Thalia you are my best friend and cousin, we has grow close through the time and I want you to know that I am willing to take the burden for the both of us." Percy pleaded with determination.

"Why do you want to take the burden all alone, we are family you and I are like brother and sister and they won't let the other shoulder such a heavy burden alone" Thalia said with tears in her eyes.

What burden are they talking about and why does he not want that Thalia take part of this burden. Artemis questioned herself as she watched the pair.

"You have your own life Thalia, You have protected your friends when you were a child. You protected Grover, Annabeth and Luke when you faced the Cyclops alone, determined to sacrifice your own life as the greatest hero that has ever existed." Percy said sternly trying to change Thalia's mind.

"Your father Zeus took pity on you and turned you into a tree that protected the borders of the camp and watched over us. Did you like being a tree?" There was a short silence when Thalia didn't answer him.

**Percy answered for her as she didn**You got a new chance when the fleece healed you and brought you back to life, giving you a second chance of life." Percy said.

"But Percy we are both children of one of the big three and the prophecy is about one of us, there is no way of escaping the prophecy" Thalia voiced desperately sinking to the ground and Percy wrapped his arms gently around her trying to comfort her and soothing comforting words in her ears.

"There is no way of escaping for me or facing the horror, but there is a way for you to avoid the prophecy and if you accept the terms then you will live the life that you always wanted." Percy spoke and his voice slowly broke and as Thalia heard his broken voice her face shoot up searching his eyes for a hint of something.

"Percy what do you mean I don't have to face the horror or the prophecy? And why can't you escape it while I can" Thalia shouted at him while tears were streaming down, "We are both children of the big three and have powers beyond any other demigods. So how can I not avoid the horror of the prophecy as there is no way out of it?"

"The only way I can think of is for you to accept the terms of the Hunters of Artemis. You will turn immortal and you may enjoy your life while serving Lady Artemis. I will fulfill the prophecy and make it somehow work out. Besides did you ever liked the camp as I did?" and he gave Thalia a strong hug while smirking but feeling saddened at the inside.

Artemis watched and listened as the two were comforting each other with words and hugs. He is definitely different than any other male. He is willing to let her escape the prophecy so he can face it alone and he want her be happy living the life they both couldn't have. 'I as Artemis goddess of the moon and the hunt accept your wish Perseus Jackson and may the moon lighten your path.' Artemis though and left silently the scene and returned with a sad expression to the council room.

"Ah there you are my daughter, we can finally begin this meeting" Zeus said and turned his gaze to Hermes. "You may pick up our honorable guests, lord Hermes" at this Hermes flashed away and seconds later he was back sitting comfortable on his throne while listening to his two snakes George and Martha. The doors of the council room opened with a soft sound as two wind spirits floated in announcing to the gods that Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace will soon join their company in this room. There were soft sounds of footsteps as the two demigods entered side by side the council and bowed first to Zeus. Percy bowed then to Hera, Poseidon and surprisingly to me as well.

"You two have done Olympus a great service by saving my daughter Artemis from the burden of Atlas. I want to reward you two for you bravery but the council want otherwise." Zeus said sadden expression and Ares cut in "We of the council think that those TWO are DANGEROUS, they hold the DESTRUCTION of the world, and they must DIE." He yelled frantically jumping at his throne.

"No boomed Poseidon and Zeus in union, "they are the heroes of Olympus and they deserve a reward." Artemis heard as they left their rivalry for the loves of their children's.

"Father, if I may have a word in this reward, I want to give Thalia Grace a position as my lieutenant in my hunt. As everyone knows I have lost a wonderful person, Zoe Nightshade former lieutenant of my hunt and dear friend, and now that the position is empty I offer it to Thalia Grace, as that was the wish of Zoe Nightshade. If she accept my offer she will of course be blessed by me and gains immortality so she can avoid the prophecy of ending the world and that leaves then only one demigod that will inherit the curse" Artemis brought in while stealing a glance at Percy and saw that he understood how she came on this solution and she saw gratefulness in his eyes. Gratefulness that she let Thalia join her hunt and giving her a home a place were she could fit in a place where she could call her co hunters sisters. Artemis was touched by the concern the boy displayed into his heart and how selfless he is. She wished she could do something for him to lessen the pain of losing a sister but she knew that he hid a great secret and that she will talk to him later with a knife at his troth.

"But daughter, that means she will be an eternal maiden and not meeting any boys. She will be like you, hunting male instead of animals. You know you will nev-" Zeus muttered looking worried but was cut off by Artemis.

"Father I will give her a way out of the prophecy and she could always meet up with Perseus if she wish to do that." Artemis looked with a glare at her father.

"Eh, yes of course I am grateful to you that you let your half-sister join the hunt. Now we have only to worry about that sea spawn of Poseidon. Let continue with Thalia my Daughter and if she is willing to join your hunt." Zeus cheerfully said while looking with a tender look at Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus will you accept Artemis offer and become her lieutenant of the hunt and serve her for all eternity" Zeus boomed out his voice traveled through the corners of the room.

Thalia looked to Percy but found his eyes closed and holding his face emotionless giving her the time to make her own decision without his judgment. Thalia knew then that if she did decline Artemis offers that Percy would not be happy and that he has to worry about her safety. This will give Percy also peace knowing that he only has to look out for his own life rather than to look out for two.

Thalia made up her mind knowing that Percy wished her a happy life and turned around walking to Artemis throne and kneeled.

"I Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt"

"I will accept your pledge Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and welcome to the hunt sister" Artemis said with a smile while rising her arms and touching Thalia's forehead and blessing her. Thalia began to glow a radiant silver light, everyone shielded their eyes as the glow was too bright and waited for the glow to dim after some time they saw that Thalia was now covered with a faint silver glow that marks her as part of the hunt. "Come Thalia and sit next to me so we can hear the wishes of Perseus." Artemis said with a proud voice and Thalia walked over and took place next to her throne on the floor.

"I Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon only wish for a quiet life with my friends Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and all the other demigods because life can always change something minor in something more." Perseus said his voice brimmed over with confident of what laid for him in the funture.

Yellowstone Lake, Beaverdam Creek, Wyoming (Current time)

A flash appeared in the camp of Artemis Hunters as a tall man appeared out of nowhere wearing a white shirt with golden imprints that says s ALWAYS SUNNY in OLYMPUSt and he snapped his fingers as he changed his cloth from casual to a swimming short. With his shirt gone you can clearly see his six-pack that he has developed over the centuries and his muscles at his arms from continue training with the bow was average.

Apollo has a hug grin plastered on his face as he was glad that his sister was now not in the camp and that he could prank some hunters mainly flirting with them and made his way towards the playing huntresses, as he walked in the shadows of some trees of hiding in the bushes while coming closer with each step that he made and he was glad that they hasnTake one step in the direction of my hunters or meet my arrow, dear brotherWhat in Hades name are you doing here and don** she warned him while still holding her bow and arrow at him. **

**Apollo warned her while watching the weapons that she hold and ducked once again as she shot an arrow at him. **

**t need a boyfriend Apollo, They are like animals no one of them is decent, they are perverse, liars and cruel. They has treated my hunters with disrespect and tried to assault them sexual.**The only decent boy has to be born yet and that will not happen in our lifetime and that means an what about that Barnacle Beard kidI just made a little joke sis, you have no grain of humor in you and I am here for something important so why don

**s dinner so we wait for them or is it important?t and she didn**I overheard them talking about a BET and avoiding DISHES** and he has to duck again as a new volley of arrow flew toward him. **

**she said angrily and saw that Apollo flashed away with a grin stretched across his face. Artemis swirled around and walked towards her hunters Artemis said with a stern face. And a silver light erupted from the goddess as she flashed away leaving her hunters alone. **

**Thalia Grace **

**Deep in the forest two girls were running alongside, they were hunters as you could recognize their uniform that was silver collared and they has two hunting knives attached to their belt and a quiver at their back filled with silver hunting arrows and a bow strapped to their back. One girl has long blond hair that she wore in a ponytail and the other has black spiky hair, the girls were Thalia Daughter of Zeus and half-sister of Artemis and the other was Phoebe Daughter of Apollo. They were tracking animals spore for tonight dinner and tonight it was Thalia turns to do the dishes. **

**Thalia yelled at Phoebe that was sprinting two feet in front of her. **

**Phoebe yelled back at her almost running into a low hanged branch but dodged as Thalia sprinted past her with a grin on her face. **

**screaming the last word out while shook off the bow from her shoulder and saw that Phoebe did the same and now they were both armed with a bow and arrow ready. s dishess and are difficult to find, luckily for her hares are always in pairs and living in the high grass poles. Thalia ran along the creek and jumped over the water as she arrived at a smaller part of the creek and ventured along the path that laid along the water in the distant she saw a mass group of stone and decided to try her luck there. As she passed by a hug mass of stones she saw thems drinking at the creek peacefully. It was a sight that most people would take a picture for but for her it means that Phoebe has a higher rate at winning their bet and she was not planning to do tonights dinner. **

**Phoebe **

**Phoebe ran though the forest while searching for spores of the deers coming her way and she gripped her bow, nocked a arrow on it and aimed at the deer as she release slowly some air out of her lungs, calming herself and concentrated at her target. She judged the distant between her and her targets and after millennia of training she know that this was the perfect chance to take her target down. Slowly she pulled the string a little bit closer to her body and then let her string go in one fluent movement, her arrow flew with gracious as every other hunter of the hunt shoot release their arrows and saw with horror that her arrow was shattered by an golden arrow that came off the opposite direction of where she stood and saw the golden arrow penetrated the deers, she watched in awe at the arrow that has shot them down in ease and that has shattered hers with such skill that it make her more furious. **

**t want to turn into a pincushion**Phoebe must you really cover your favorite god with arrowsFinally out of arrows dear daughterWhy did you wanted to join my sisters Hunt? But that is now not so important. I helped you only for Artemis or she would blew herself up out of curiosity.s were covered golden aura and vanished from the place Apollo summoned his Lamborghini and left the place.

Thalia Grace

After traveling through the forest searching for any sign of plain field or the hazes and was unlucky in her attempt until she passed along some bushes and heard rustle of leaves from a nearest bramble and within seconds her bow was in her hand with an arrow aiming at the bramble as she could feel that there was someone hiding in there.

Hello Thalia I see you wasn** The smaller girl smirked at her half-sister. I head from Apollo that you has made a bet with his daughter and the price is to be relieved from tonight dishes.**My lady I could have shot you and-Luckily for you. You didn** Artemis interrupted her half-sister and lieutenant with a smile gracious her face. You will train the new hunters in archery and following spores of animals and targets. Also for tonight dishes you will do it together with phoebe because you have even played the bet so that symbols of powers are shown off. Two new symbols has joined them and are the symbols of Lord Hades that was a black Skull helmet engulfed in shadow and the other was of Lady Hestia that has a symbol that was a staff engulfed in flames. The door handles were made out of Imperial gold and has the form of eagle**Olympians, Lady Artemis Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt and chastity has arrivedNow that Artemis has joined us we can finally start this meetingI want to announce to the council that we has tracked the power source that has rescued our children** He said and glared in my direction as I have the best tracking and hunting ability as confirmed he continued. He said with glee as he saw the faces of Poseidon, Hera and Hestia darkened a bit and Hera send her husband a murderous glare that only was visible for Zeus that cowered a bit. **

**Zeus asked his daughter. **

**t let my hunters miss the opportunity and pleasure of hunting something this powerful**He was last seen in Olympus Washington and he has killed a mortal man that abused his niece to do horrible things. I think he still linger somewhere close to that area and if you move fast dear you can catch him in surprise.t work so well together, they never agreed on something and this was a big one as all of them have big smiles on their faces. Second she hasnt any search team assembled for searching the lost hero that gave up his wish of immortality for the debt that he never owned to the two new Olympians Lord Hades and Lady Hestia by giving them their thrones of power and vanished afterwards from the face of the earth that distressed her half-sister Thalia. She felt pity for her half-sister and decided on behalf of the council to find this mysterious person and wring the answers out of him and maybe with luck she will find some information about Perseus Jackson for the sake of Thalia and flashed out of Olympia in a silver light.


End file.
